Customer care is a typically reactive process. When seeking customer service, the customer typically initiates contact to a customer care center via a phone call, an e-mail, online chat or may submit an online request. Receipt of the request then leads to investigation of the request and ultimately to providing the necessary care. However, with the advent of monitoring of customer activity, the customer care process is transitioning from a reactive service to a proactive service.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.